helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nina22/℃-ute - Kono Machi (Lyrics)
I LOVE the lyrics soooo much ℃-ute - Kono Machi (release date: February 6, 2013). Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato and Hagiwara Mai. (All) Romaji Lyrics *'Machi no hazure no eki de ' *'Anata o miokutta no wa' *'Ninin mo mae no koto ne' *'Genkini shiteru kana?' *'Kono machi mo kawatta wa' *'Ano umi mo umetaterare' *'Sunahama mo nakunatta' *'Minna omoide da wa' *'Kodomo no koro ason da hiroba wa ookina BIRU ga ' *'Minna kiete yuku sora ni ukabu shiroi ' *'Ya/Su Kumo no youni' *'Demo kono machi ga suki yo' *'Umareta machi dakara' *'Sora wa mada aoku hiroi wa' *'Tambo mo' *'Kono machi ga daisuki yo' *'Nombiri-shiteru kara, sakana mo yasukute shinsen' *'Sotsugyou-shite minna wa ' *'Kono machi o dete iku kedo ' *'Hougen o tsukawa naku' *'Naru no wa sabishii wa' *'Hurui kousha mo tatekaerarete kinenhi sae' *'Minna kiete yuku sora ni ukabu shiroi' *'Ya/Ok kumo no youni' *'Demo kono machi ga suki yo' *'Sodatta machi dakara' *'Hoshi wa mada yozora iippai ' *'Hotaru mo' *'Kono machi ga daisuki yo ' *'Kireina asa yake no, kono mama kawaranai de ite' *'Yappa ii na kono keshiki' *'Mainichi kayotta gakkou' *'Tomodachi to yoku RANCHIshita CAFE' *'Ano koro wa oomori tabetetakke' *'Sonna minna mo ima sorezore no michi wo aruiterunda ne' *'Un watashi mo ganbannakya' *'Demo kono machi ga suki yo' *'Umareta machi dakara' *'Sora wa mada aoku hiroi wa' *'Tambo mo' *'Kono machi ga daisuki yo' *'Nombiri-shiteru kara, sakana mo yasukute shinsen' *'Aitsu toka saikin nanishiteru no kana?' *'Oyajippoku futottetari shite ' *'Demo attara hanareteta jikan toka kankeinaku ano koro ni modorundarou na ' *'Souieba housha no sumi ni umeta TAIMUKAPUSERU watashi nante kaitakke? ' *'Ima miruto hazukashiindarou na ' *'Kono machi daisuki dayo' English Lyrics *'Two years have passed' *'Since I saw you off at the station' *'On the outskirts of the town' *'I wonder if you're doing well?' *'Our town is quite changed' *'The sea was buried' *'And the beach was disappeared' *'It’s just a memory for everyone' *'The places where we used to play when we were kids' *'Replaced with big buildings so they've vanished like the white clouds' *'Ya/Su That fly in the sky' *'But I love this town' *'Because it's where i was born' *'The sky is still blue and wide' *'like the rice fields' *'I love this town ' *'Because it's a place where you can relax, the fish here are cheap and fresh as well' *'Since we graduated' *'Our classmates have left this town' *'It's sad that they've started' *'To lose their dialect' *'The old school building and the monuments have all been replaced' *'They've vanished like the white clouds' *'Ya/Ok That fly in the sky' *'But I love this town' *'Because it's where i was raised' *'There's still a lot of stars in the night sky' *'Fireflies as well' *'I love this town' *'Because the morning glow looks pretty from here, please stay just like this without changing' *'Ah this landscape is really nice huh' *'The school we went to everyday' *'The cafe I used to eat lunch at with my friends' *'We used to eat really large servings back then' *'Those persons that we used to know they're all walking different paths now' *'Yeah I must do my best too' *'But I love this town' *'Because it's where I was born' *'The sky is still blue and wide' *'Like the rice fields' *'I love this town' *'Because it's a place where you can relax. The fish here are cheap and fresh as well' *'I wonder what's he doing these days?' *'What if he's gotten fat and old-man like' *'But if I saw him again, then without paying attention to when we stopped seeing each other, I'd be surely taken back to those days ' *'Speaking of that, that time capsule we buried in a corner of the school, I can't remember what I wrote' *'I bet it'd be really embarrasing to read it now' *'I love this town' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts